The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. Both amateur and professional golfers spend sizeable amounts of time developing the muscle memory and fine motor skills necessary to improve their game. Golfers try to improve their game by analyzing launch and trajectory information while playing golf. Golf balls are sometimes difficult to see when flying through the air on a golf course. Consequently, it can be difficult to track the trajectory of golf balls and to find golf balls after they have landed. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system for tracking a golf ball.